Voldemorts Blood
by Hawkeye151
Summary: This is a story about the grandson of Voldemort: Masi Riddle who is raised as a muggle and will eventually become one of the strongest wizards of his time.....or ever. He will face chaleneges of the new dark lord trying to recruit him and his friends
1. Hell and Destination Hogwarts

Voldemort's Blood:  
  
It was a cloudy night in London England, all the death eaters that remained from the fight where huddled in a building just watching and waiting thinking of a way to survive. There was a small child among them being held by his parents Miassis and Ryan Riddle, two of the most highly ranked death eaters In the entire world. Miassis looked about 5'8" and with brown smooth hair, she was extremely pretty and her black eyes where the only thing that could suggest her being evil in anyway. Ryan Riddle was Voldemort's son and he was about 6'3" and he looked remarkably like Harry Potter (with out the scar and his hair was dark brown and a lot shorter). Harry Potter was the savior of all muggles and wizards, and the destroyer of all that was evil including all the death eaters. Ryan and Miassis where extremely worried that their baby would not survive because it was only a matter of hours. Or minutes that a bunch of ministry M.L.E.S. and Aurors appeared and all yelled the most deadly but affective curse for moments like these: "Avada Kedavra Majorie!!"(A huge version of Avada Kedavra capable of killing an entire room of people, it is what Peter pettigrew used to kill all of those muggles..) Ryan Riddle was thinking of a way to let his son Masi (pronounced Ma-sigh), surely the heir of Voldemort and certainly a parseltounge could survive. Rumor had it that the dark lord was defeated by Harry potter by being trapped in a book called the book of serpents that was made to kill evil parseltounges like Voldemort, it was used to kill Salazar Slytherin as well, it trapped them and there evil powers inside the book until the spell was broken, as soon as another evil Parseltounge was trapped inside the book of serpents, the previous parseltounge died, it was also said that Harry potter died by "Avada Kedavra" by Voldemort just before he killed Voldemort so he must have trapped Voldemort inside at the same time as getting killed by the 3rd unforgivable curse. Ryan turned and spoke to his wife "We must find a way for Masi to survive even if it means he has to be raised by muggle scum because if we ever want any chance of ruling the world again they will need a dark wizard capable of things that Masi has been prophesized to do such as Necromancy, Elementals, and powerful transfiguration." Miassis sighed and muttered something than said "Yes I agree Ryan, but how? There is no way of saving him and even if he could apparate then he wouldn't be able to because of the apparating restriction set over London!" Ryan nodded, he felt for the first time in his life: sadness, he was indeed sad because this surely meant the death of his dear son Masi. Even though he is a death eater he and Miassis did have true feelings for their son. Then Ryan thought of something and in a quick voice said to Miassis " I've got it!!! We can use the intanferniculas charm on him that would surely work because if you remember the intanferniculas it is a charm that transports an innocent soul to a safe place! And it doesn't use aparation power! Perfect for a baby because a baby is too young to have done any thing evil or harmful before!!" Miassis responded quickly and spoke even faster than he had ever seen her do "YES!! Great idea Ryan what are the words again for the incantation???" Ryan then said "Say furunculous especiales muggllles because you want it to be transported to a muggle place, too bad it isn't selective it is just random and you can only choose magical place or non-magical and it is too much a risk that he will end up at a place with a ministry worker." Miassis replied "ok on the count of three we will do the spell…. one ………………two……….." But it didn't matter because they heard running and it was obviously Aurors. "THREE!!!!!!!!!!!!" and they both yelled the spell and then there was a sudden flash of yellow light and Masi was gone to the muggles then the door bust open with a clatter against the wall and there was a sudden yell of "Avada Kedavra Majorie!!" and then there was a deafening explosion and a bright green  
  
Light and then…. nothing they where all gone.  
  
*********  
  
It was about 10:00 A.M. When 4 muggles inside a house heard a baby crying upstairs, this was oddly peculiar because there hasn't been a baby living in this house for over 4 or 5 years. The oldest woman who must be the Mother of the family told a boy with light brown hair that was short and spiky "Charlie, please go see what happened up there" and the boy said "Yes mum ill go see, it sounds a lot like a baby crying but how could it just have appeared? I will go and see" The boy named Charlie walked up the stairs and then the second set of stairs (they where a pretty wealthy family so they have a nice house) to the third floor. Then he suddenly heard it, it was definitely a baby crying and it was now clear that it was in his mother's room. Charlie slowly walked into his mother's room and saw the baby on the bed, un-clothed, the baby already had a few tufts of long black hair and his eyes where a great brilliant green then on the side of him Charlie saw a note and reached for it and all it said was: "This is Masi (please pronounce Ma-sigh) you must take care for this baby or you may not live much longer his birthday is June 9th 2001.  
  
–The Dead Death Eaters"  
  
Charlie screamed "Mommmmmmmm!!!!!!!" his mother ran upstairs in a matter of seconds and said to her precious boy "What is it honeykinns Charlie shminz?" Charlie quickly stammered out what the note said and shoved it in her hand.  
  
***9 years later***  
  
"MASI DOLAN, WAKE UP YOU DEVILS EXCUSE OF A CHILD!!!!!" yelled a lady with brownish hair with some streaks of gray in it. I then replied at the same time as waking up and wiping the drool off my lips and chin "Im sorry Mrs. Bartain it wont happen again" She replied in a somewhat yelling voice but nothing compared to the first one "I should very well hope NOT!" Then the rest of the class got back to work, They where doing simple multiplication, he hated math class, actually, he hated all classes, he hated school because every one there hated him they called him devil's son because every time he got upset or beat on really badly something weird would happen that no one could explain, so, naturally they blamed it on the "Devil child" all the kids beat him up and even all the teachers called him devil boy and would sometimes "happen" to forget to grade his test or something along those lines. Despite all this, he still did very well in school, he always got the best grades he could and he rarely got anything lower than an A or A+. At Home he knew he wasn't very welcome, the only person that ever really liked him was the nanny for the Dolan's (he hated to call himself one of the Dolan's because he knew he wasn't one of them) she had always cleaned his cuts and nursed his wounds back to health after he got beat on by his fake brothers, his fake parents, or some kid from school. Suddenly he was snapped back into the real world by the school bell ringing signaling that it was time to go. He needed to get out of there fast so that he could avoid getting beat on by his older brother and his friends because they where 14 and he was only 10 so he easily got beat every time. So he decided to run as fast as possible home, which was only a mile away. Then suddenly he made a break for it! He ran as fast as his skinny un muscular legs could carry him and then just as he was about to get out of the school doors he got tripped by a protruding leg coming from the outside of the door and he landed on his shoulder and he felt his skin tear and the sting made tears threaten to fall but he sucked it up and stood up preparing to see his older brother Josh, when sure enough he saw his brother towering over him and his friends right at his sides. I felt my heart speed up and I tried to turn and run because I knew there was nothing I could do to win but they where to fast and one if his friends caught me behind and put me in a head-lock almost cutting my air supply totally off then Josh walked up to me and said "You stupid idiotic Devil child, someday mom and dad are going to realize that the death threat about us getting killed if you didn't get taken cared of is fake and they will throw you out on your ass!! Now This one is for being a devil!!" and with that said he punched my right in the gut and once again tears threatened to spew from my eyes and I did my best to stop them but then it all came crashing down on the second punch where they succeeded to knock every drop of air out of me, and I coughed up blood all over my self and then I cried, I cried like I never had before but then it stopped all the beating stopped and I was dropped to the ground I opened my eyes and I saw my brother josh with a scared look on his face and then I knew why. I had electricity crackling around my left and right hands and it was becoming thicker and thicker, I felt like I had all the power in the world held in my hand and I could use it whenever I wanted then I saw them run and then nothing….I must have fainted because when I woke up it was dark and all the blood I had coughed up had dried and where I was punched there seemed to be a big lump and was probably a tint of dark blue. Then I realized! I was late for dinner, Mrs. Dolan would kill me and if Josh had told her about the lightning electricity thing, I was due for a beating and no food for a month. It was good thing the school year was over and it was the first day of summer because at least now I didn't have to deal with as many beatings and he could avoid his fake brothers Josh, Charlie, and Mike, who all gave even worse beatings than josh because they where all bigger. He ran on home as fast as he could and when he reached the door to his home he decided in what to say to his mother and father his voice played along inside his head "I'm sorry I shouldn't have don't it, it wont happen again it wasn't my fault anyway I got beat up by a boy from school." Leaving out Josh deliberately knowing that if he said anything about Josh he would get a beating 10x harder than the last one he just got. Well here goes nothing I thought. And suddenly I knocked on the door three times and stood there waiting for an answer in about 20 seconds he heard the door handle get twisted and as soon as the door was opened he felt a hand come in contact with his face moving at a high speed, he had been slapped by his mother who then said " you un-gratefull little shit using your devil-magic against my son I cant believe you, then Ryan thought the only reason you keep me alive is that you might be killed if you didn't. His mother looked like she was pondering something delightful and then she said, " your punishment is that you will not eat for 7 days and you will be beaten every day now go it starts now!!" Damn it he though it ended the day of his birthday since today was June second, nothing better than getting a hard beating on your birthday to finish up a punishment, he had never got anything he had even remotely wanted for his birthday, all he got last year was a bruised arm and a black eye from Charlie and Josh. He trudged upstairs thinking all the way about how much he would love to leave right now and go to places that he dreamed to go to that he had only read about in books and seen in movies, he truly hated this family, think about it: he got in trouble for getting beat up and fighting back in a way he didn't even know about that his fake mother called devil magic. Then he heard a knock on his door and his mother came in looking delighted she said, "I have called your father and he will be the first on to administer the beating tonight when he gets back form work." Then she shut the door and I almost started to cry about the pain I would feel tonight, his father gave the worst beatings mostly because he used a belt instead of slapping and kicking like his mother. He then lay in bed wondering how he would be awoken later and whether it would be by his fathers belt or his father would want Masi to know what was coming and to be afraid, then he drifted off to sleep trying not to think of the beating he would receive in about an hour. He was awoken to a crack of a belt and he cried out, he felt his skin almost burn on the second contact of his fathers belt, his tears had started to leak from his eyes and he felt his back begin to bleed with over whelming pain when he cried out once more in a high pitched scream, after about 10 minutes it all blended into one pure hour of beating, and the blood that came out of the wounds on his back had begun to drip down from his back and stain his sheets with a scarlet color. After about and hour he fainted and his father continued to beat him with his belt.  
  
He awoke in the morning and was aching all over every time he tried to move one of his joints it felt like another belt had smashed against his skin, he was aching all over and he tried to ignore the stabbing feeling all over his body as he sat up and prodded his back with is fingers lightly feeling a bit of dry blood flake off of his back, he knew he would be scarred for a long time. He jumped up still trying to ignore the stabbing pain in his back and slowly limped to the shower in the bathroom. The shower was soothing to his wounds and he felt like he was in heaven, he no longer felt the stabbing pain in his back and It was now only a slight stitch in his back when he walked, he turned around in front of the mirror and saw what had been done: There where many one inch thick red strips that looked pretty deep, he brought his fingers up to one of the deeper cuts and then he flinched, he had experienced for a split second an excruciating pain that felt like a knife being stabbed into his skin then rotated around to make a big gaping whole. He then wondered back to his bed laid down and tried to ignore the thought of what tonight's beating might feel like.  
  
Every day was similar to this one: he woke up after a long beating to shower up and sooth his wounds and then waited around for his next beating of the day. Then today was the last day of his punishment and it was also his birthday, after he got his last beating he would celebrate his birthday with himself in his room wondering what would happen if he had actually had a loving family that gave him presents for his birthday, not beatings. The rest of the day was similar to all the other previous ones since the end of school and after his beating he was served a small amount of bread and water which he accepted happily due to the lack of food for 7 days, he ate quicker than he would have liked and he was happy to have food in his stomach when something fluttered in his window, it was a bird rather large and brown that looked very clean and groomed but also very tired and worn out, it was an Owl!! He had read about them in school before and he knew that they where nocturnal and they never where out in the day, I though this was quite odd and I slowly approached it and said "hello owl what do you have there" pointing to some kind of rolled up peace of a parchment or paper. The owl cooed softly and I reached down and untied the package from its left leg and as soon as it was relieved of the package it fluttered up to his windowsill and waited for him to read. Addressed in emerald green ink reminiscent of his own eyes. He opened the envelop with the utmost care because this was the first letter he had received in he entire life. He carefully pulled out the thick parchment and began reading the letter:  
  
Hogwarts School if witchcraft and wizardry  
  
(Headmistress= Minerva Mconagall)  
  
Dear Mr. M. Dolan,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary schoolbooks and equipment. Term begins on September 1st but a ministry car will be at your home to pick you up about a week before. We understand that your muggle foster parents will not allow you to attend our school so we will be sending a letter by muggle post upon you receiving this that will state that you will be attending KentWoods school and they are required to enclose $5000 for tuition and for school supplies. We hope to see you a week before you leave for Hogwarts in our program for muggle born children to familiarize with the magical world so you will be staying in Diagon Alley for a week before departure.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Hermione L. Granger  
  
(Deputy Headmistress)  
  
After reading the letter questions began to explode inside his head: What was Hogwarts, What is a muggle? I thought wizards and witches where fake? Who is Hermione Granger? But then suddenly he knew he had to go through with it because it was the best plan he had ever had, going away for an entire year away from this wretched school house and family! If this letter wasn't a joke he would be trained into a wizard of some sort! Thoughts quickly invaded Masi's head about Josh turning into a rat. He liked the idea of this. Masi then heard the doorbell ring and then a man outside said "Post message!!" then Ryan ran downstairs flung open the door and grabbed the mail from the man and said a quick "Thanks!" and brought the mail to Mr. Dolan, Mr. Dolan sorted through the letters and Masi could have sworn he heard him mutter "Bill" right before he threw away a letter. Then he came to one that was addressed in a very fancy cursive script and said Kentwoods School on it, Masi's heart jumped. That was the letter from Hogwarts that stated he would be going to Kentwoods School and would allow him to go away. Masi hoped in his heart that he would let Masi go. Masi knew that the only reason he would be allowed to go was that they wouldn't have to see his face and feed him for a whole year. Then he realized that Mr. Dolan was about to open his Kentwoods letter! He looked rather frazzled and utterly confused about why he would be receiving a letter from a school. He tore it open haphazardly and threw the envelope towards the garbage can missing by a mile and the envelope landing on the highly polished wood floor. Masi saw Mr. Dolan's face go from several different shades of color and expressions. Then he spoke "This letter is about you, it is saying you got accepted into a school. I don't know how in hell you got accepted because I didn't think they allowed devils in boarding schools." Masi's blood began to boil and he felt his anger increase greatly. But Masi said to himself in his head " keep it together don't make anything weird happen and ruin your chances of going to Hogwarts" then Mr. Dolan said " it says here that you will need $5000 dollars for school tuition and supplies that's a little pricey. In response I said " Yes but wouldn't it be nice to be rid of me for a whole year? I promise I will do my best to see if I can stay there for all of the holidays and maybe over summer too." God he wished he could stay the summer there. Then he spoke "It also says that every year after this one I have to pay $500 so that you can get school supplies. Well I guess ill pay that much to get rid of your sorry ass every year." He paused and said "Maybe I can get them to come pick you up early then I wont have to waste my time beating you with my perfectly good belt" I began to get very angry at this but in the back of my head I knew that I couldn't lash out or I wouldn't be able to go at all. I then said, "I will try and contact them this week to see if I can ok? That is if I can go" then Mr. Dolan made a sound that was like a grunt crossed with "fine" and I walked away, as soon as I got up in my room I yelled "YESSS!!!" I was leaving this shitty place for good. Then I heard a sift hoot and I realized that the owl was still there on my windowsill.  
  
Then I quickly scribbled a note that said "I have many questions of the place you call Hogwarts but I am very excited I am very anxious to start off into the wizard world and I am being pushed there in a very unlikely way. My uncle wants me to leave sooner for one reason or another and to tell the truth I want to as well. So do you think that I could leave a while earlier? The earliest possible if you can I am very eager and anxious for two things: 1. To get out of here and 2. To get into the wizarding world and learn. I Promise that I will do my best in all classes at Hogwarts and if I do get picked up early. I will learn as much about the Magical World as possible.  
  
Thanks a lot from,  
  
Masi Dolan"  
  
Then I tied the note to the Owl with the same string as the Hogwarts letter came in and it flew off. I hoped that it got back with some kind of answer soon so I can be sure that I am leaving. By now it was around 9 'o'clock and I felt very tired from the excitement of the thought that I would be leaving this place. And I walked to me bed and I felt my eyelids getting heavier every second. And as soon as my head came in contact with the pillow I drifted off to sleep.  
  
That morning Masi woke up to a knocking on the window and a hoot of a large brown Owl. He wondered why this was and then he remembered. He might have received a reply from Hogwarts! He hopped out of bed no longer tired and he opened the window so the Owl could come in. The Owl landed on his nightstand and ruffled it's feathers. I quickly untied the piece of parchment from it's leg still uneasy about getting mail the wizard way. And he unrolled the letter. It said, " Dear Mr. M. Dolan, I being the deputy headmistress have the most say in your matter and I am pleased to inform you that I have arranged for a ministry car to pick you up at your home in about 2 days time, the car will take you to Diagon alley where you will be greeted by Nott who is the current Hogwarts grounds keeper, feel free to ask him any questions what so ever for he is a fully trained wizard. You will stay in Diagon alley until the school term starts on Sept. 1st when you will board the Hogwarts express at kings cross-station. Inform you foster parents of these plans and neglect to say that you will be going to Hogwarts.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Hermione L. Granger  
  
(Deputy Headmistress)"  
  
He couldn't believe his luck: He was going to a school to learn magic, he was getting away from this place, he was leaving early and was going to spend his summer in the magical world, He had to be the luckiest person in the world to have pulled this off. Then he scampered down stairs after dropping the letter in his desk and watching the Owl fly off. When he reached the kitchen table on the bottom ground level floor he saw Mr. Dolan sipping his coffee and reading the newspaper. Ryan sucked up his courage all into one place and said, " I am leaving in 2 days to get my school supplies and I will be staying somewhere near there for the rest of the summer" he heard his Foster parent grunt a "Good" and Masi walked up the stairs and back into his room. Only two days he thought and then he yelled "Yessss!" out loud and he was lucky that he had closed his door or the whole house would have heard it.  
  
***2 days later***  
  
Masi was sitting on the curb outside he house he had an envelope with $5000 cash inside, he could hardly believe Mr. Dolan would give it to him being such a cheapskate, he had his trunk packed but it was extremely empty because Masi did not own much clothing and he didn't have any toys or gadgets like his "Fake" Brothers did. He had been waiting out here for about an hour and a half and the car hadn't come. He had begun to question if it was coming at all when a spinach green colored car pulled around the bend and stopped right in front of Masi. A man that had a pair of golfing pants and a tight spandex shirt on that looked like it was for runners and showed off his "out-of-shape" body, stepped out of the car, he looked nice enough though, he had a slight gray beard and his eyes where electric blue, he also had a very wrinkled face and his skin was slightly white. He hopped out of the car and said " hello im' here to pick ye' up an' bring yeh' to Diagon alley. By the way im trying to dress like a muggle, how do I look?" Masi was slightly confused because he didn't know what a muggle was so Masi said, "What's a muggle?" the wizard then looked like he just remembered something and said "oh yeh' I forgot that yer' a muggle born, well a muggle is a person that isn't magical and they don't have an ounce of magic in there blood, but don't confuse a muggle with a squib which is a person born from a wizarding family that cannot do any magic, because they are 2 totally different things." Masi was pleased to hear this because it meant that he was already learning about the magical world, Masi then replied " well what do wizards where that is different than muggles?" the wizard looked rather dumbfounded when Masi asked that question but the his mood brightened when he said " well at least now I have an excuse to get out of these clothes and with a wave of his "stick" his clothes changed to deep blue robes that had silver clasps in the front. Masi decided that he liked robes better than muggle clothes because they looked so much better and it looked like your body was more free and had more space inside that type of clothing. Masi muttered a "wow" and then the wizard said "well, grab yer' trunk and throw it in the back seat. And then we can get going because it's only like a 15-minute ride." So Masi jumped up and hauled his trunk to the car and slipped it inside the back seat where it fit nicely (he noticed that it was oddly big and looked like it could seat five people rather than the usual tight 3. And then he shut the door with a slam and jumped into the front seat. He asked this question after about 5 minutes of silent riding" What classes do they teach to first years at Hogwarts?" the man then answered " well they may have more from when I went there a while back but I remember there being a bunch of classes for the first years so umm lets see, There's Defense against that dark arts which is pretty important because you need to know how to defend your self form things like dark creatures and curses, then there's care of magical creature which is my favorite of all because you get to learn about many different Magical creatures and you get to raise them sometimes. Potions is my least favorite because it doesn't really take that much magical skill because it's really just stirring and adding right ingredients I mean sure for some of the harder potions you have to do some long incantations but for the most part it can get boring. Next is herbology which is when you learn about a bunch of different plants and stuff its rather cool when you learn about some of the more interesting ones. Then there is Charms which is putting charms to alter things it's rather hard but pretty fun. Last is Transfiguration, it is probably one of the hardest forms of magic out there because it is mainly concentrating on the object and using your magical power to change it into a different object. Well that's it for the first year I think but you never drop those classes over and you just get more classes but sometimes the classes get pretty cool in later years I suggest joining Study of Ancient Runes if there is a spot open when the pick new classes. Oh looks like where here!" the man stopped and jumped out and walked over to the trunk and pulled out my trunk effortlessly then dropped it into Masi's hands which made him nearly collapse under the mass of his trunk. The man said "Nott is in there waiting for you he will help get you set up for the stay here at the leaky cauldron and then you will both go out and he will help ya' get yer money exchanged for wizard money then he will take yeh' shoppin' for yeh' books and school supplies." Masi nodded and said, " Thanks a lot, hey I never did get your name? Mine is Masi" the gentleman then said "oh I'm sorry my name is Arthur Pont" Masi then said with a smile on his face " Well Mr. Pont you have to be the worst muggle dresser in the entire world." It took a moment but they both burst out laughing and they said their good byes and he drove away. Masi then walked into a door that said leaky Cauldron on it and looked like if Arthur Pont hadn't pointed it out to him he wouldn't have noticed it at all. When he walked in he saw a round bar in the middle and little compartment tables with bench seats that where a deep green the wood was dark red oak wood and it blended nicely with everything surrounding it. He looked around for someone who looked like they had the name Nott and spotted a man at the bar who must have been around 6½ feet tall. So Masi dragged his trunk over to him and said " Hello, are you Mr. Nott?" the man looked surprised for a moment but then said in a thick Irish accent but other than that perfect English "yes, that's me you must be Masi, im the grounds keeper at Hogwarts ill be getting you situated here today and then ill be visiting you every other day to see if yer' alright and to do some of me own business. About a week before you leave for Hogwarts I will be bringing group of muggle born children who are either first years or muggle born kids whose parents don't know they are going to Hogwarts, kind of like you eh? So your room has been paid for here at the leaky cauldron so lest get your trunk up there and then we can go out to Diagon alley" and with that said he took out a thin stick that was about 8 inches long and waved it and muttered "Voluntius" and Masi's trunk flew out of his hands and up the stairs in the right corner probably to where Masi's room was. Then Masi followed Nott across the room and out a door into what looked like a brick wall but after being tapped by what Masi supposed was Nott's Wand in a certain order it opened to reveal a huge straight lane of wizards and witches and shops and stands that looked like it went on forever. Nott then said in a rather loud voice because it was hard to hear over the loud commotion "We have to go to Gringotts first so that you can exchange yer' money for wizarding coins and then we can go shopping." So Nott led Masi so a huge stone white building with huge double doors.  
  
The double doors looked as if the strongest man couldn't move them but to his surprise when he pushed against them they glided open as easy as any normal door, Masi supposed that this was done with some kind of magic. Inside where things that looked like…. well…. goblins, and then Nott then whispered to Masi very quietly, "These are Gringotts goblins, don' mess with em cuz they will fight for any reason at all." Then he walked up to one of the goblins behind the desk and said "Hello I would like to open a new vault for Mr. Masi Dolan please?" then the Goblin replied in a scary croaky voice " ah yes, well your vault number will be 11123" addressing Masi now, then he said "how much would you like to deposit right now?" well we would like to deposit about $3000 but transfer it into wizarding money please." Then Masi said " why $3000?" well tuition for Hogwarts is only about $1500 so now you have $500 for school supplies and then the rest goes into the bank so that you start saving up money for after Hogwarts, understand?" I said "yes" and then the goblin spoke " it has been transferred into wizarding money now and it is being brought down to your vault, here is the rest" and with that a pile of gold silver and bronze coins of different shape and thickness appeared, Nott spoke "ok well I take ¾ of that and then you take the rest, the big gold ones are called galleons and they are the most currency, the silver ones are the second most currency and the small bronze ones are the least currency" and with that he took about ¾ of the small treasure and said " This should be enough for tuition" and then he stuck it into a box and called to one of the Goblins to come here and then he whispered in the goblins ear the goblin nodded and took the gold and walked through one of the doors on the far right. Nott said "ok! Lets go get yer' stuff" and they walked out of the building into Diagon alley. When the reached the outside of Gringotts they where once again met by the bustling commotion of Diagon alley. Nott said in a loud voice "ok well I think we should get yer robes first so yeh' don' look outta place as much." And he lead Masi to a store that said "Madam Malkins: Robes" on the top of the store on what appeared to be a solid gold sign but Masi doubted that it really was. When the walked in they where met by a smell of strong incense and perfume that would be almost impossible to get rid of if the store owner wanted it gone. Then a tall gangling lady strided up next to them and said in a thick Russian accent "Velcome to Madam' Malkins, are you to go to 'ogwarts? " I replied with a quick "yes" because Masi was taken aback by the thick un-relenting accent this Women had she replied once again with her odd accent "Ah yes vell' let me take your measurements in ze' back of zis' shop" and with that she strided towards the end of the shop where there was a tall mirror and many racks of robes and other things that went up into the ceiling and possibly beyond because it seemed that it went into a large gaping hole in the ceiling she took out her wand and pointed it at my legs and said "meusrio!" and the wand spit out a number 10 then she pointed at my arms and re-said the words and a number 8 came out of the tips she then said "ah a 10-8 well that iz' a good size" then she walked over to one of the racks and said "'Ogwarts robes" and they scrolled as if falling and then stopped abruptly and there on the Rack was tons of sizes of Black robes that had the Hogwarts crest on them , then she said "8-10" and the rack spit our 5 pairs of identical robes. She said to Masi "ok, these are new brand, they change into your house theme once you get sorted and the Hogwarts crest will turn into your house sign" Masi said "can I have just some plain black ones and maybe a pair of green ones because im staying here for a while before I leave for Hogwarts" and she said "of course and she got what I asked for from the racks and said "5 galleons please" and Masi handed her 5 of the big gold ones he knew as Galleons and he walked out of the store with his clothes in a bag and one of his pairs of robes on. He met Nott outside and Nott complemented on how natural Masi looked in the robes Masi replied in a quick "thanks" and Nott said " ok well next is to the Apothecary to get you potion supplies down the alley from here" So Nott led Masi down a rather large sloping hill and into a shop that smelled of rotten eggs and cabbage where Nott asked a man with greasy brown hair that was about shoulder length for some Basic potion ingredients for Masi. Masi quickly paid for the ingredients and ran out because he could hardly bare the smell of the beetle eyes and Rat livers that where spilled on the floor mixing to make a muck of revolting smell. Nott looked like he was going to vomit when they came out of the apothecary. He said in a sickly voice "well lets go get your books" and he showed Masi up the hill again passed Madam Malkins to a store that looked very large from the outside. It said in glistening letter that changed from silver to gold to copper "Flourish and blotts" and then he walked in, this time Nott came in saying that he had to get some books of his own. When they walked in it wasn't very crowded at all but there where so many bookshelves that went up to the ceiling that Masi's mouth almost hung open. He ran to one of the shelves labeled spells and charms and scanned it for "The standard book of spells (grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk" and he found it after a few minutes it was a medium sized text book with a glossy cover he slipped it under his arm and went looking for the rest of his books. Within 15 minutes he had all of his books for school and he was getting them rung up at the register by a bald wizard that had a gold name tag that was upside down that read: "Quinn". Masi also bought a bunch of quills and parchment there and he put it in the bag he had. For all of his books. Masi knew that he would be spending most of the left over money he had at the book store. When the exited the shop Nott said "Ok well now all that is left is your wand, but this one will take the longest so im going to have a butter beer at the leaky cauldron ill meet you there when you are don ok?" and Masi nodded and the walked into a shop that was called "Ollivanders: shop of wands" inside was a very old man that Masi couldn't believe could actually stand up he had silver hair and a long beard and he had twinkling blue eyes. He then said in a croakily old voice "hello im Mr. Olivander I will help you with your wand, Well, lets get to it!" and with a wave of his wand a box flew out of one of the drawers on the wall. He once again said "here wave it in the air it is 9 inches, Beachwood, unicorn hair taken just last summer" Masi held the wand stupidly and brought it down……………nothing happened, then suddenly all the lights in the room crackled with electricity and exploded Mr Olivander snatched the Wand out of Masi's hand and said "nope definitely not" on the next wand a similar thing happened except all of the chairs in the room caught fire and MR. Ollivander had to extinguish them as fast as he could with a spell. This went on for about 45 minutes getting a different but equally odd result after each wand. Then Mr. Ollivander said to him "your must be the toughest customer I have ever seen, well I like a challenge, this is one of the most powerful wands I have ever made and I didn't want to ever put it in someone's hands with out them being worthy but I think that we should give you a try because your magic is extremely selective I guess." And he took out a wand from a box that looked dark red and had a highly polished handle that was obviously part or wholly gold. Then Mr. Ollivander broke the silence by saying, "It is made up of Red oak, which is one of the most rare and magical woods in the world, and there is a feather from one of the most powerful Phoenix's in the world in there, and yes the handle is made of gold and there is a lightening charm on it so that it is normal weight, the gold gives the wand a 10x power capacity." He handed the wand to Masi reluctantly and Masi held it in his hand, Masi felt a extremely warm feeling crawl up into his hand and into his wand and the wand felt like it was part of him then, he waved it sparks filled the entire room and lights seemed to flash and turn off slowly dimming and then all the sparks fell and the room cleared. Mr. Ollivanders mouth was hanging open and he quickly composed himself when he realized that Masi was looking at him then he spoke "it looks like the wand has found it's owner, I expect great things from you Mr. Dolan, No change because I have been waiting for a person to come and actually be worthy of that wand, and just because this is very special I will engrave your name in it with a magical bind that can only be done by the wand maker" and he raised his wand to the wand and muttered an incantation and there was a flash and inside the Red oak was Masi Dolan Engraved in gold letters in fancy small writing, and then Masi nodded to Mr. Ollivander shook his hand and walked out. Masi walked to the leaky cauldron at the end of the Alley and tapped the bricks wall as he had seen Nott do and walked in he spotted Nott at the far end of the bar and he told him good night and said that he would be fine, Masi ate a small sandwich (paid for by Hogwarts) and then trudged up the stars to his room: number 19. Once inside he plopped down on his bed and randomly picked out a book from his school bag and began to read " A history of Magic (revised version) by Bathilda Bagshot. Not even knowing when he drifted off to sleep.  
  
Masi awoke the next morning and he felt kind of misplaced for a few moments then he remembered where he was and why he had a book on History of Magic laying on his lap, He had read about 3 quarters of the book and he was getting pretty interested in it. He decided he was going to finish the book then go out for the day and explore Diagon Alley.  
  
After about an hour of reading he finished the book and fully understood the material, Masi though it was very interesting to read about the recent war of Voldemort and he realized he was born around the time it ended. Masi quickly threw on some green robes that he bought yesterday, grabbed 10 galleons out of his drawer and shoved them in his leather satchel for coins and flung open the door to the stairway of the leaky cauldron. He hopped down the stairs said hello to Tom the old Bartender and tapped the bricks in a orderly fashion and ascended into Diagon Alley. It wasn't quite as active as yesterday afternoon but it was still very lively. HE decided to go to the bookstore first to buy a few interesting books. So he jogged down the alley and leaped a few times because of the happy mood he was in: he was in a Wizarding community and he was free to do whatever he wanted. He strode into the bookstore with a smile on his face and he said hello to the wizard at register. Masi then walked over to the shelf labeled "General Magic" and looked for a book on all kinds of magic so he could become more familiar with magic, after a few minutes he found a book called "From potions to Anagmi, the art of Magic" it seemed to have just about everything he wanted know it had explanations of all the forms of magic but doesn't delve deep into each subject. Next he went to the transfiguration section where he got a book called "transfiguration galore by Marinda Goshan" and then he picked up a book on curses hexes and spells and paid for them, it was only about 6 galleons. He then walked back to his room in the leaky cauldron and began to read "From potions to Anagmi", Masi found that he was very interested in the forms of magic that where very rare like parseltounge and necromancy or like Elemental magic and Anagmi, He was also very interested in Ollwyns. Parseltounge is when a person can talk to snakes he learned and it is very rare only 3 people are recorded to have the ability: Lord Voldemort, Salazar Slytherin, and Harry Potter. Necromancy is a person who can do many things that are connected to the dead and to ghosts, there are two forms: Light Necromancy and Dark Necromancy, Light necromancy is like animating ghosts so that they can actually become solid and feel and be seen (most ghosts are invisible to the naked eye but a necromancer can see all types of ghosts, Light necromancers can also use a part of there life force to add to another persons life force if they have recently died of Avada Kedavra bringing them back to life. Dark Necromancy is animating corpses like raising the dead to create undead armies, which is a force to be reckoned with. Both forms of Necromancy can raise ancient powers and if amplified by some kind of song charm can be extremely powerful, Necromancers have an ancient Language called Necromai. Elemental Magic is magic that controls elements like water fire electricity and growth also know as plant or earth. There are 4 always at the same time and when one dies the power leaves that body and joins another worthy person. Anagmi are people who can change into animals at will and remain in that form, it is extremely hard and a lot of wizards cannot even complete the training, there are only 8 current registered Anagmi. Ollwyns are people who can do some magic without a wand, magic is done easily without a wand but it is uncontrolled and you cannot do any spells, but an Ollwyn is a person who can control there power without a wand, it is extremely hard and there is only 2 recorded: Salazar Slytherin and Voldemort. After reading the one on transfiguration he found he was extremely good at transfiguration, with is wand he could change his lamp into a large bird and back again with no problem. After that he decided he was going to try and do some elemental magic because he wanted to see if it is possible that when he had reacted against josh punching him in the beginning of the summer was elemental magic. Masi closed his eyes and spread his hands about 6 inches apart. He felt a rather odd but satisfying tingling in is hands and he heard a crackle and he looked down, between his palms was one thin piece of lightning that was electric blue he tried to concentrate on making it bigger but it was extremely tiring and he gave up. He was an Elemental one of 4 in the world; he possessed the power of lightning. Masi decided that he would work on elemental powers everyday after today for about 3 hours and that tomorrow he would look for a book on it at the library. But today he settled down with reading his schoolbooks and trying to finish every one.  
  
***The next morning***  
  
He awoke groggy and extremely tired the next morning, mostly because he was up last night reading all of his school books and every once in a while he would snap his fingers and concentrate and make a small bolt of lightning appear but it would fade in seconds. Today he was going to show Nott all he learned. Masi shoved on some of his robes that where apparently one if his Hogwarts pairs slipped some shoes on and was about to walk up to the door when he heard a large booming knock. Masi quickly ran to the door sliding on his socks in the wood floor and stopping by grabbing the door handle. He pulled open the heavy door and he saw Nott there with a smile his face. He said "Hello Masi, wanna go get some ice cream?" I responded quickly now fully awake, "sure but first I want to show you what I have learned since you left" so Masi guided Nott inside and told him to sit in the bed. And Masi continued to show him every spell he learned, every charm, and every hex. Nott seamed quite amazed at Masi's progress and said, "That is amazing! You don't learn a lot of that stuff until second or third year!" So them Masi showed him all the extra books he got and he told him he read all of the schoolbooks TWICE. Then Nott said, "Well I bet you can't do much transfiguration yet cuz that is extremely hard" Masi stifled a laugh and brought his wand down to his lamp successfully turning it to a Owl then calling the owl too him after it fluttered around the room and it landed back on the nightstand where Masi Re-transfigured it. Nott's mouth was hanging open as he transfigured the tissue into a frog and it hoped around before Masi changed it back. When Nott decided to talk again he was still completely amazed "That was amazing, you don't do that until third or fourth year and you're not even in your first yet you have been practicing for 2 days and look what you are able to do!" Masi smiled and said, "thanks a lot but I have one more thing to show you" and Masi brought his hands together, closed his eyes and began to concentrate as a small but familiar warmth spread to his palms and fingertips. Then he slowly spread his hands and he heard Nott gasp, he was now holding it over his head and he opened his eyes still concentrating and looked at what he had done: there was about a 2 inch think strip of lightning connecting his hand and in the center was a ball of lightning and pure power that was bluish white and was about 5 inches thick. Then he realized it was becoming too much and he dropped his concentration and it flickered away. If Nott's mouth wasn't hanging open before it definitely was now. He managed to stutter out "El..El..Elemental" and then he fainted. Nott awoke about 3 hours later on Masi's bed, it seemed that after he fainted he could have awoken within 10 minutes but it was apparent that he was as tired as Masi was when he woke up so he just kept on sleeping, and Masi let him. It was about 3:00 pm when Nott awoke, he told Masi that he had to leave and that he would be informing the teachers about his progress and he also told Masi to keep studying. Later that day Masi got another book and transfiguration and a book on elementals called : The council of fire earth water and lightning, it was a book written by a council of elementals and it is the only recorded time in history when all elementals where on the good side, It was a very good book for studying the art of Elements.  
  
  
  
*** Two Months later ***  
  
It was August, it was becoming hotter and it was getting more crowded in Diagon alley, but Masi liked it this way, because every day he would go out and find a different person challenging people to a duel and sometimes Masi would except, though the other wizard was reluctant to except because of how young he was, Masi assured them that he would put up a good fight. Masi also realized that he didn't have a pet and he was allowed one at Hogwarts so he went to The Magical Emporium, when he got inside he was met by a dark room that smelled slightly like cow dung and the walls where covered in cages. He saw all different Animals in the cages from Rats to Owls to things he hadn't ever heard of or seen. HE walked to the back and saw a big cage full of snakes, he was very fascinated in snakes but had never seen one for real because his foster parents didn't really take him places he wanted to go to often. Then he heard a hissing but somehow he understood it, it said, "get me out of here this place is horrible!!" and he heard a different hissing voice "noo buy Meeee!!" then he realized that it was the snakes talking, he was a paselmouth! He spoke but instead of his voice he heard a soft hissing but he knew what he was saying "hello, snakes" then all the other snakes hissing stopped and I heard one say "Master!" and they all lowered their heads, I knew that a snake could keep me company and it would be a good companion so Masi decided to buy one. He browsed through the snakes and saw a rather small red cobra, Masi spoke to it in parseltounge "what is your name?" the cobra raised its head and said "Korena" Masi nodded and said "would you like to come with me Korena?" it looked like it nodded its head and hissed "Yessss" and Masi called for a witch that worked there to help him with it the Lady said "that is a very dangerous snake, do you think you can handle it?" Masi nodded and the witch looked very impressed. She opened the case with a key and I reached in and grabbed it he crawled up the sleeve of my robe after hissing a small "thanksssss" and then he said "how much?" well that snake is about 4 galleons with a cage for it but with out one its only 3. Masi said "I don't need a cage ill keep her on my arm" the lady nodded and Masi handed her 3 galleons. In his bag he still had about 100 galleons left from the beginning of the summer, he had spent the other 400 on books and school supplies. Masi then scanned the shelves for an owl and maybe a other pet. Owls ate rodents so it wouldn't be a problem then he spotted it inside a cage was a small egg that was a tint of red and had orange specks, he asked the witch about it and she said it was a phoenix egg and that it cost about 50 galleons. He decided to buy it and a book on it so it was about 55 galleons so now he had 45 galleons to spend he asked the cashier and he paid for it and the book and looked for one more thing to buy (if you couldn't tell Masi loved animals) and he went to the back of the room and through a door that said "Mammals" and he scanned the cages and he found something that was amazing: in one of the cages was a snow white kangaroo with green eyes like Masi's and he was about 1 foot tall and was bouncing around his cage. He picked up the cage and decided to buy him, it was only 5 galleons. He paid for it at the counter and put a small levitating charm on them when he got outside so that they follow him wherever he walked. He walked to the bookstore with his animals and animal egg trailing behind and Korena wrapped around his hand conversing with Masi slightly.  
  
****That night in the leaky cauldron****  
  
Masi sat up in his bed reading a book on charms the he had just bought that day. Tomorrow Nott would arrive with the other muggle-born first years and other muggle borns who's parents didn't know they where wizards. He put down his book and climbed out of bed and dropped to his knees on his floor. His snake hissed from his bedside table "I kinda like the Kangaroo, what should his name be?" Masi replied in his rather odd language "yes, I like him a lot he is fun and he is entertaining" Masi said this as he watched the kangaroo do a back flip and messing up landing on his ass. Masi then hissed, "I think ill call him----Carmite" Korena nodded and Masi called in English "come here Carmite! Come here boy!" and Carmite bounced over and landed on Masi's leg and gave Masi a look that Masi interpreted as an "im tired" look. Masi lifted Korena and Carmite onto his bed where the Phoenix egg was being kept warm, and they where all asleep within 5 minutes.  
  
Masi awoke the next morning and got dressed almost knocking Carmite off the bed when he got up. Masi got dressed and picked up his bag and beckoned Carmite into it and then asked Korena if she wanted to go on his arm, she accepted happily and wrapped herself around Masi's arm gently. Masi walked out of his room and Carmite stuck his head out of Masi's bag looking to see what was going on. When Masi reached the bar he saw Nott sitting there waiting, Masi and Nott had come to know and like each other over the summer, Masi walked over to Nott and said "Hey Nott" Nott smiled and said "Hello Masi, Today is that muggle born program thing for muggle born wizards attending Hogwarts, and there is a meeting with Professor Granger in one of the parlors today, it will be really boring for you though because its mostly just some informal stuff about wizards that you already know perfectly. Ohh what's that?" pointing at Carmite, Masi smiled and said "That's Carmite I got him yesterday, he's a kangaroo. This is Korena" said Masi pointing at the his arm while rolling it up "he is a red Cobra" Nott stepped back a little when spotting the small snake but then Masi told him to pet it and he reluctantly pet Her. Then he drew his hand away rather quick and said, "The meeting is about to start its parlor number 12, and you should go there now." Masi nodded and walked away and down a stairway on the far right of the bar. When Masi reached Parlor number 12 he walked in and saw about 10 kids around his age and about 5 that where older. He sat down in a char by the wall, a fairly good distance from the other kids and let Carmite out of his cage and conversed with Korena. After about 15 minutes a women in her low thirties/high twenties walked in and sat behind a desk, she had shoulder length frizzy brown hair and her eyes where light brown, she mush have been Hermione Granger the Deputy Headmistress, she cleared her throat and all the other kids stopped talking and directed their attention to her. Then the Professor granger said "Hello, as some of you may know, I am Professor Granger, the Deputy Headmistress, I teach transfiguration at Hogwarts, in this discussion we will just get to know each other a little and talk about magic and the older students here will help in some explaining and demonstration, well lets start now………" the talk then got very boring, very quickly and after a while Masi must have drifted off to sleep because he was awoke by the sound of Professor Granger's voice "Mr. Dolan do you know who he current dark lord is?" I nodded still a little groggy and said "yes, Draco Malfoy, he attended Hogwarts and after he graduated he became a strong follower by Voldemort's side and when Voldemort fell he survived and took control of what was left, he hasn't done many things and isn't a big threat because there aren't many supporters of him left since Voldemort's second reign, but he is still pretty strong and all if his activity has been mostly based in the Middle East." Prof. Granger looked stunned that he knew this much but recomposed herself and said, "perfectly correct, you may leave if you want Mr. Dolan you probably know everything im teaching and I have enough helpers" gesturing to the older students, and after she said that Masi picked up his bag with Korena and Carmite in it and went upstairs to read his book he got on taking care of phoenix's and Phoenix eggs.  
  
***The next day***  
  
The next morning after Ryan awoke he realized that there was someone on the top of his bunk bed, no now had told him that he would have to share a room, so Masi snapped his fingers and a little piece of electricity appeared and he started bouncing it in his pointer finger, then he bounced one more time really high and then flicked it toward the sleeping corpse. A boys voice screamed from the small shock and turned around to look at me. Masi spoke to the boy in the nicest tone he could "Ok here are the rules of this room, since I have been living here for about 2 months I get to set them, number one: Do NOT touch any of my books even to move them, Number two: Never touch my Animals when I am gone unless I say you can, Number three: Never touch the Pheonix egg this is in my top drawer, there is a charmed fire in there so that it wont spread and it will not burn a human so its only in the desk so if you ever put your hand on the desk do not be alarmed if it is a little warm, rule number four: Do NOT disturb me while I am reading. And for the last rule: don't ask me to teach you any magic that I know how to do. Well, that's it im going down to the bar to eat breakfast, do you wanna come?" the kid nodded and said "sure ill get dressed and meet you down there." So Masi, already dressed, walked down to the bar and sat at one of the tables that seats 4. So after about 3 minutes Masi looked around and saw the kid that was in his room talking to a girl that Was laughing and pointing at Masi, apparently the kid had told her about all the rules and Masi also heard the kid say "Hah, I doubt that kid knows any magic at all!" Masi felt really pissed new he felt energy going to his hands and he felt his wand in his hand he raised it and said "serpensortia!" and a large green snake flew out of the tip of his wand and started hissing and snapping at them then he raised his wand and pointed it towards the boy and said "you idiot you shouldn't have messed with Ryan Dolan!" And then with a streak of gold he turned the kid into a small yellow chicklet and it started chirping and jumping up and down and running in circles. Then he did the same thing to the girl but he made her pink so he could tell the difference between them than tapped a chair and transfigured it into a pen and put it around the little chicks then he walked away as everyone started to freak out and look for a person to re- transfigure them. Masi went up to his room and pointed his wand at the doorknob and yelled "melorohamora" and with a click, the door locked. That night about an hour later he heard a knock at the door and he whispered "Alorahamora" and the door creaked open to reveal Hermione L. Granger, she stepped inside and shut the door lightly and with a flick of her wand all the lights in the room turned on and the fire lit itself. Prof. Granger took a step closer and said "Masi, Never do that again, I heard that you transfigured Nelson Parkman and Nina Calstrode into to pigeons" Masi shook his head and said "No I turned them into two baby chickens" Masi saw a small smile at the corner of he mouth but she hid it right away and said "That is very advanced transfiguration, and for one I cannot believe you did it, I think it will be very interesting to have a student like you at Hogwarts, but please refrain from cursing or hexing or charming anyone here again? Oh and one more thing, I have moved Nelson to a different room for the rest of the week. Thank you for your time Mr. Dolan, im sorry to have waken you, goodnight" and with that said she disappeared with a pop and Masi fell back to sleep".  
  
***4 days later***  
  
It was one day from the day where Masi would go to Hogwarts. Masi had spent most of the 4 days reading his book on Pheonix's and he made sure that he didn't come in contact with Nelson or Nina because he didn't want to make Prof. Granger mad at him. He met with Nott that day and he spoke with him about the houses of Hogwarts; Masi decided he liked Gryffindor or Ravenclaw the most. That night he was packing his trunk and he decided to expand it a little to make it roomy so he used the "engorgio" charm on it. He also read a book on quidditch he got called "Quidditch Through the ages" after packing that night he went to sleep hardly keeping in his excitement for tomorrow.  
  
The next morning Masi sprang up from his bed and grabbed one of his Hogwarts robes and put on his shoes, he walked over to his trunk and turned his tissue box into a wooden box and put the same spells and charms in it that he put on the draw he put the Pheonix egg in, then he slipped his Pheonix egg in it and put it in a compartment of his trunk. Masi used the levitating spell on it to make it float down the stairs easily, Carmite was bouncing happily behind Masi and Korena was wrapped around Masi's arm. When he reached the bottom he saw Nott and the other Muggle born kids at the end of the bar and walked over to Nott and shook his hand and Nott bellowed in his deep voice "Ok everyone is here so lets go to Kings cross station so that you can get on the Hogwarts express. 


	2. From first year to second- The way of th...

That morning Masi woke up early and got his clothes on, he told Korena to explore the castle and to take Carmite with her and that they should try not to be seen by people. Masi sat on the foot of his bead and watched the other people sleep, he didn't want to go down alone because if he got lost then he would be alone and very bored. The first person to wake up was Matthew, So Masi said " Hey Matt do you wanna get some breakfast?" Matthew nodded and he rolled out of bed and got his robes on and grabbed his wand (which Masi noticed was very old and tattered so it couldn't have been originally Matt's), and they both left carrying there bags full of books, Ink, and parchment.  
  
When they reached the entrance hall there where only about 15 people there so they took their seats close to the middle and started digging in to the food that was already on the platters and in the goblets. Masi ate a healthy breakfast and watched as one after another people filed into the Great Hall for breakfast. Soon Jill, Marissa, Joe, and Kate all came in and sat down by them and started to eat, after about a half hour owls flew in and began to drop packages off to people, Masi noticed that Tidius got a rather large one. Then sheets of parchment appeared in front of all of them and they picked them up Masi immediately noticed that they where schedules and he looked at today's classes, Masi said "looks like we have Transfiguration then after lunch we have Herboligy then potions." Everyone around the table nodded and the packed there bags and ate their last helpings. After breakfast they all walked up a set of staircases on the directions of a ghost by the name of Sir Nicholas De Mimsy Poppingtin A.K.A. Nearly headless nick. Sure enough the directions worked and they ended up in front of a door with a sign on it that said "Transfiguration" and they walked in and took their seats. Professor Granger was not there yet and the Hufflepuffs who they shared the lesson with had just begun to file in and take their seats. In about 5 minutes all of the students had arrived and Professor Granger strode in carrying a bag of some sort. Then the professor spoke "Hello class I am Professor Granger and I will be teaching you transfiguration for the next 7 years. Today we will be focusing on the basics of transfiguration and at the end I will pass out matches and you will all try to turn it into a needle."  
  
By the end of the lesson Masi had about a 3-foot long piece of parchment filled with notes, Masi looked around and saw that some people had about only a paragraph of notes and Masi had to stifle a small laugh. Masi leaned to his side and told Matthew that he could borrow his notes to study if he wanted and showed him his monstrosity of paper Masi called notes, Matthew mouthed a "Thanks" and Masi kept writing. Pretty much all of things in the notes he knew but he still didn't wan to take any chances so he copied everything she said acted out and wrote for them to copy. Near the end of the lesson Professor Granger opened her Brief case and took out a box of matches and started passing them around to all of the students. When she came to me she handed me mine and gave me a small wink and kept passing them out. Masi sighed and though that this would be quite boring because he could do this in one single try in a split second if he wanted, So Masi raised his wand to the match and thought about it turning into a needle and when he opened his eyes there was a perfect needle. Matthew gasped and yelled "Masi did it, he did it first try!" Professor Granger looked up and said "Good Job Masi, please come up to my desk" What? Why was he getting in trouble for doing a good job? Masi walked up to her desk carrying his newly transfigured needle and his wand. Masi walked up to the desk and said "Yes, Professor?" Professor Granger smiled and said "Don't worry Masi your not in trouble, actually quite the opposite. 10 points to Gryffindor, and I would like you to try and transfigure this into a turtle." She brought up a tissue box from behind her desk and Masi easily lifted his wand and transfigured it in a second. Professor Granger muttered something that sounded like "Amazing!" and then she said "OK, now try this and turn it into… a cat." Masi nodded and she took out very large shoe. Masi sighed and turned it into a small cat that scampered out the door as soon as it was transfigured, so Masi yelled the summoning spell "Acio Cat!" and the cat came zooming back onto the desk. Professor granger said "That's Amazing Masi! I have never seen a wizard with your ability at your age, in not just transfiguration but I just saw you perfectly do a spell that you learn at the end of your 4th year!" Masi just smiled and said "Thanks" Then she said "OK here is the last thing I will ask you to do then I will ask you a few more questions. Transfigure this into a larger box, but remember that when transfiguring something small into something large you have to-" Masi picked up the sentence after her and said "Imagine that it is big already and your just making it different" Professor Granger Nodded and smiled to him saying that "she couldn't believe that he knew all this". And with that done she picked up a small box and put it on the Desk, Masi Imagined it being big and not changing and when he opened his eyes it was about 3 times bigger! Professor Granger nodded to herself and said "Masi this is amazing, is there any other special abilities you have that no one knows about?" Masi Nodded and said "I know some people fear it in the wizarding world but I don't mind being able to do it at all. Masi then said, "I'm a Parseltoungue" Professor Granger said "What but that would mean that you in the bloodline of Salazarr Slytherin or Harry Potter or… or… Lord Voldemort." Masi shook his head and said "Nope none of those as far as I know I'm a Muggle Born Orphan" Prof. Granger than said "Yes, but it is possible that your parents where wizards and when they lost you, you where put in a muggle orphanage? Because I didn't think it was possible to be a parselmouth unless you where part of Salazarr's Bloodline or you had special circumstances like Harry Potter." Masi shrugged and said "I have one thing more that is rare in the wizarding world: I'm an Elemental, lightning to be exact" To prove it Masi snapped his fingers and a sudden odd but strangely satisfying feeling spread up his arms to his finger tips and a burst of lightning came out if his finger and crackled and hovered about the top of his palm. Professor Granger said "This is amazing you have a lot of the powers lord Voldemort had except for to that your missing, did you know that there is a prophecy about 2 circles: Dark and Light and there will be 11 members of each and it is said that that the 11th members of each circle will battle it out more than one time but in the end only one will prevail, It is a fact that Voldemort is the last person to complete the circle of Darkness, but now many people believe that harry potter was the last member but he wasn't because it was also said that they would be matched in powers but harry potter wasn't a elemental or an Olwyn and he wasn't particularly good at transfiguration which Voldemort was, so you see you have all of his traits so far except Animagus Necromancy and Olwyn." Masi was trying to take in all that she said but it was rather hard because something's he didn't understand like how cold Voldemort fight again if he was dead? Masi quickly dismissed all of the thoughts out of his head and said, "Are you saying that you think I might be the last member of the Circle of Light? She then said "I just don't know Masi but I want you to come to me if you find out that you have any of the other traits, OK? Masi nodded and the bell rang and he picked up he books and ran out before Professor Granger could question him more. As he walked down the hall he was asking himself things like: Is it possible for Me Masi Dolan to be the last member of the circle of light and that I will have to face Voldemort and all of his fury? Masi stopped his mind and sped ahead to catch up with Matthew, Joseph, Jill, Marissa, and Kate. They all walked to the great hall for lunch as Masi explained what had happened and left out the part with the Circle of Light and Voldemort.  
  
After Lunch they all walked off towards Herboligy where they would meet the Professor sprout. They all exited the front castle doors as a group and reached the semi-warm air. When they went out Masi said "Hey, after potions what are you guys gonna do? Since we have no homework because it's the first day." Well Joe and Matt said "Where gonna go see if we can make some mischief and then where gonna play chess and exploding snap." Masi shook his head and smiled then he heard Marissa say, "Well Jill, Kate, and I are going to hang out in the common room and watch the boys, How about you?" Masi said "Well I'm going to actually do something academic and I'm gonna go to the library and look up a spell for expanding rooms and big things like that so I can make my bed and dorm bigger." It took a second for it to sink in but then they all burst out laughing. Masi slowly stopped and said "No, I'm really going to look up some books on necromancy because I have been seeing a lot of ghosts around Hogwarts and they aren't just the average ones, ones that are very hard to see and I haven't noticed anyone else seeing them so I just wanna be sure." Everyone nodded and they reached greenhouse number 1 and walked in. Inside they where met by a smell of fresh plants and some bad odors mixed that would take a while getting used to. They where also greeted by Professor sprout: an old woman that had graying hair and her voice was beginning to drop into the "grandma" voice, she was a very nice woman and was always smiling. When they all walked in, they took their seats by a brown table and began to look around at all the plants. Masi had read about most of them in his Herboligy grade one book but there where few that he hadn't seen in there. After a few minutes the Hufflepuffs who they shared this lesson with came in and sat down at various tables and awaited the lesson to start. Professor Sprout began to talk saying, "Hello, I am Professor Sprout and I will be teaching you Herboligy. Herboligy is class where you learn how to tend and grow and even use magical plants to help you. Some may be very good at this and others…. May not." Everyone in the room nodded and Professor Sprout continued "Today we will do basic work: Pruning the thorns on a Buthildia Rose, A Buthildia rose looks almost identical to a normal red or yellow rose but one thing: They produce an essence that can cure many sicknesses and can especially do a good job on a common cold. This essence is held in the thorns of the actual Buthildia rose and that is why we are trying to cut them off, it will reproduce the thorns and then begin refilling them by a week later. Any questions? No? Good." Now she picked up a pot that was behind her desk and put it on the top and said "OK, I need an assistant to demonstrate how to actually prune the rose's thorns." Most people where reluctant to raise their hands but Masi seized the moments and raised his hand automatically. Professor sprout immediately called on him and Masi walked forward toward her desk and stopped right in front if it a foot away from the Buthildia Rose. Professor sprout said to him "Do you know anything about pruning this rose because you raised you hand rather quickly" Masi nodded and said "Yes, I read the whole Herboligy course book for this year and I also bought I new one so I could be prepared." Professor Sprout whispered a small "Wow" and then spoke up to the entire class saying "Masi is going to show you how to prune the rose" Everyone nodded and Masi began. First, he picked up the knife and cut off the spiky tips of all the thorns saying to the class that it doesn't matter because there is no essence in the tips, then he began to shave off the green around the actual spikes and told the class that it made the spikes come out easier, then at last he picked up a sharper but skinnier knife and began to cut off all of the thorns which he careful placed in a tin so that non of the essence dropped out of the thorns onto the table. When Masi was all done everyone clapped and Professor sprout said "50 points to Gryffindor for such a good job!" Masi grinned and sat down next to his friends while professor sprout passed out more roses for them to prune.  
  
After Herboligy they all walked off toward the castle again to go to their first potions lesson. When the reached the castle they walked off towards a staircase that looked like it was going down into the dungeons. While they where walking down towards the potions class room they heard murmuring that sounded like voices that where far away and they where getting louder. At last they reached the bottom of the steps and there was a long corridor that kept on going but on there left there was a class room that had other children with green robes on and the sign of Slytherin on their robes. Masi said to his friends "This is it: potions, I guess we should go in because I don't wanna be late and I have heard this guy is kind of a grouch." Everyone nodded and Masi stepped in first, they where met by the hisses of Slytherin and a voice saying "Your late, 5 points form Gryffindor, now sit down and be quiet" So they all went in and set up their cauldrons which where already placed in the potions class room. By the time all of the Gryffindors had entered that had lost 20 points because the Professor had taken 5 points every time Gryffindors had entered, Masi also noticed that he didn't take off anything when a Slytherin with whitish blond hair and expensive green robes walked in that Masi recognized as Tidius Malfoy. When everyone had entered the potions master begun his lesson with a speech "Hello, I am professor Snape, I will be teaching you potions for the next 7 years and I will not take nay shit from you Gryffindor trouble makers! If you think that you can succeed in here by goofing around you are sadly mistaken, potions is a very hard subject and you must know the exact ingredients to do any potions" This man definitely struck Masi as an unkind man. As Prof. Snape checked his list of roll he said "Ah, Masi Dolan, What are the ingredients to a common eye color changing potion?" Masi answered as quickly as possible saying "Bars left tooth, magisized tarantula leg, and finely diced pollymouth tongue." Professor Snape seemed rather taken aback that he knew this but quickly recovered saying "You will address me correctly before speaking and that goes for everyone! Five points from Gryffindor and next time it will be 15!" All of the Gryffindors protested and Snape took another 5 points for insolence. This was definitely going to be Masi's least favorite class. After potions all of the Gryffindors had a pretty good idea of what they thought of Snape, and they definitely didn't like him. It took them only 5 minutes to get up the stairs to the entrance hall but it seemed like 5 hours because of how hungry they all where even the Slytherins where following behind them with out starting a fight because of how hungry they where. When they reached the entrance hall they all sprinted towards the doors to the great hall and all went running into the great hall and sitting in their respective houses tables and began to eat and load things on their plates. Over lunch Joe, Matthew, Marissa, Jill, Kate, and Masi all talked about the previous lesson and what was their favorite. So far Masi's favorite was Transfiguration but he felt kind of odd when he was talking to Prof. Granger about his abilities favorites where Herboligy and the girl's favorites where Herboligy as well. Masi definitely anticipated that no one would like potions as their favorite. After Dinner Masi walked with the group towards the common room on the 7th floor tower and when they reached the portrait of the fat lady with a pink dress on Masi said "Gryffin heartius!" and they all flowed in one after another into the common room. Masi went upstairs to where his dorm was and dropped off his books and immediately went to the library with just his wand. When he reached the Library he went in and immediately noticed how large it was: It had to be the biggest library in the country, there seemed to be tens of thousands of bookshelves and there must have been over a million books! Masi walked up to the librarians desk that said Madam Riviera-Librarian and asked a lady with thick glasses to big for her eyes "Do you have any books on necromancy" She nodded and said "most of them in the restricted section so you will need to get a note signed but there maybe one or two in the section of ghost" and she pointed in a direction and Masi walked down a Isle of books and shelves until he reached a section named "Ghosts" Masi browsed the book shelves and found many interesting things from curses to ward off ghosts to ones to attract them but didn't find anything until he came to a big leather book that said in large gold letters: "Necromancy signs- how to spot a necromancer" Masi picked it up and brought it to the librarian and checked it out. He slipped it in his bag and walked back to the common room, thinking that the library would be a place he would spend a lot of time. When he reached the common room he quickly said "Hi" to everyone not to distract them from their game of wizard chest and exploding snap, Masi also noticed that they where going to play a game called Gobstones next. Masi shook his head in a grin and walked up the boy's stairs towards his dorm. When he reached his dorm he jumped in his bed and began to read the book. Masi took notes on things that where interesting and when he came to one fact he paused because it was very interesting. It said that one of the most obvious ways to spot a necromancer is if they claim to be seeing ghosts other people cant or they talk to think air and they seem to see things other people do not. Masi was very startled by this because this is exactly what was happening to him, was it possible that he was a necromancer? No it couldn't be. Masi read on and came to another startling fact "Necromancers start acting out when they reach places that are very old and have many ghosts in them." Masi thought: Hogwarts. He shook his head and said, "No it can't be." And he continued reading. Next he came to this fact: "Most necromancers are very powerful wizards as well and are associated with other things or types of power like Olwyns or Elementals. Masi then thought "No it wasn't true…but it was: he was a Necromancer!"  
  
That night Masi could hardly get some sleep and he was deciding whether or not he should pursue his ability of Necromancy. That night Masi decided to not tell Professor granger about his ability until the time was right and that he was going to practice necromancy in secrecy. In the morning Masi woke up and awoke Matthew, he didn't wake up Joe because he was a late sleeper and he would be angry to have been awoken. Masi and Matthew got dressed in their Gryffindor robes and grabbed their books and schedule Masi checked on his Pheonix Egg and gave Carmite and Korena a little food. Masi and Matthew walked down the stairs to an empty common room and Masi guessed that everyone was still sleeping or at breakfast. They walked out of the portrait hole and down the stairs towards the great hall, they walked past the library and down another set of stairs and saw a group of Ravenclaws coming from a south corridor which led Masi to believe that that was where their common room was. Masi and Matt reached the Entrance Hall and walked into the large and impressive Great Hall. They both sat down and ate while they waited for the rest of the school to arrive. Slowly more people entered and when the whole "Group" was their Masi checked his schedule then Masi said "Looks like we have Broom flying lesson first thing and then after lunch we have charms and Defense against the Dark Arts." Everyone nodded and cheered up quite a bit because they had flying lessons." Masi was pretty excited because he had been looking forward to learning how to fly ever since he finished "Quidditch through the ages". So after breakfast they all walked down towards the Quidditch pitch and met Madam Hooch, a young woman with brown hair and blue, her mother had taught at Hogwarts aswell. When they reached the Pitch Madam Hooch greeted them and they saw that all of the Ravenclaws where their already. Everyone waited while the rest of the first year Gryffindors came down the hill in groups. When all of the Gryffindors arrived Madam Hooch began the lesson. She first gave them a talk about flying which Masi already knew most of the content because he read Quidditch through the ages. Then she said "OK, all of you must go over your brooms and extend your hand over the hilt and say, "UP!" and the broom will float toward your hand. So she beckoned them all toward a part of the pitch where their where brooms all lying out flat and ready to be ridden. Madam hooch then said "OK, when you get situated on your broom please stay below 10 feet when hovering until I say you can go a bit higher." Everyone nodded and chose a place by a broom. They all followed Madam Hooch's directions and said "UP!" Masi's broom automatically flew up to his hand but others weren't as lucky: some people brooms didn't move at all, some rolled over, some hovered a foot below their hand and one boy's broom flew straight up and hit him in the face make his nose bleed, Madam Hooch, of course, sent that boy straight to the hospital wing. Madam Hooch commented on how nice Masi was doing and showed him how to grip the handle of his broom and told Masi to try it. Masi did it perfectly and she nodded for him to try and hover. As soon as Masi saddled his broom he felt weightless and he let his broom go up a little more with a small jerk upwards. Madam Hooch smiled and said "Look class, Masi had done it perfectly let him be an example." Then she went around to the class helping them with their stances and grips. She nodded to Masi to confirm him being allowed to go higher and Masi rose to about 30 feet in the air and sped forward at a rather-slow-but-still-moving- speed. Masi excelerated a bit until he was speeding at around 50 MPH he slowly rised to about 50 or 60 feet and began to speed up flying around and doing turns he was getting used to it and he loved it. When Masi landed everyone clapped and shook his hand saying things like "Bloody Brilliant" and "Smashing flyer!" Madam Hooch congratulated him and said, "Very good Masi, you should try out for the team next year as a seeker or a chaser. I will inform Professor Granger. I award Gryffindor 25 points!" All of the Gryffindors and even the Ravenclaws cheered as they all walked up to the castle. The rest of the day was mostly UN-eventful during the rest of the classes. The charms teacher was Professor Flitwick and the DADA teacher was a man named Iluthian Taurus.  
  
Than night Masi was looking for a way to sneak into the restricted section to study necromancy and he thought of an idea: Invisibility. Masi would have to find a way to make himself invisible. So Masi walked out of the common room and to the library where he saw Madam Riviera snoring loudly in her chair, Masi had to stifle a laugh and went to a section called specialty charms where he though he might find a book on invisibility. After browsing the shelves for 15 minutes he found a book called: "the creation of the invisibility cloak." Masi picked it up and left a note by Madam Riviera saying he took it. When Masi began reading it in the room he noticed that you needed to brew a potions with common ingredients but it was very hard to make because of how precise you had to be, That is why it costs so much to buy a invisibility cloak, Masi already had all of the ingredients so he decided he was going to start brewing the potion now. First Masi took his cloak that he got at Madam Malkins and used the charm on the cloak so that it would cover the entire body of the person no matter how big they where. Then Masi transfigured a chair into a Cauldron and set to work. It would take him only 5 days if he got it right the first time.  
  
The next morning Masi walked down to breakfast alone. His eyes where red and bleary and he almost stumbled down the stairs to the great hall. When Masi entered he noticed the professor Granger was staring at him suspiciously and Masi had to ignore pretend he didn't notice so that she didn't come over. Masi wasn't very hungry so he only nibbled at his toast then waited for the others to arrive. Over the next week Masi brewed his potions during the night and did his classes and homework during the day, even with his workload he still managed to get good grades on every assignment and test that the teachers threw at them. Finally the day came when he had everything ready to go, he would do the finishing of the spells and incantations that night. The rest of the day went by mostly uneventful other that potions class at the end of the day where a Slytherin's potions exploded and almost everyone got sprayed with color changing potion. At the end of the mid day lessons Masi walked ahead of his normal group and when he rounded a corner and couldn't be seen he dashed off at a sprint, up staircases across corridors through doors and around corners. Finally Masi reached the Gryffindor common room and dashed up the stairs to his dormitory. Masi took out the cauldron and began to add the final ingredients. He had been able to salvage all of the ingredients from the student supply cabinet. Masi added the final ingredients and withdrew his wand from his pocket and whispered "Involus incantium" and the potion turned a dark purple and began emitting a foul smelling gas. Masi dipped the tip of his wand in the potion and it all seemed to suck up into the tip of his wand until the hole cauldron was empty and their was a small purple ball of light on the end of Masi's wand. Masi tapped hiss cloak three times and said, "Reveal nothing that is hidden beneath your layer! Involus competisium impervolius1" the light left the wand and seemed to spread through the entire cloak. It started turning the cloak to silver and the fabric began to turn to water like material and then it stopped and rested on the bed. Masi had an invisibility cloak! Masi ran his fingers over the fabric and felt the water like material flow over his hands Masi grasped the cloak and pulled it over his head and slipped it on, only leaving his head revealed. He looked in the mirror and gasped at what he saw. In the mirror was his head just floating in thin air and it was attached to no visible body. Masi smiled and to himself he said, "It worked." He slipped it totally over his head and slipped out of his dorm leaving his materials behind. Masi walked down the boys dormitory steps and walked right into the common room. Masi waited by the portrait hole until someone walked out and followed them out making sure he didn't make to much noise. Masi snuck down a stairway and walked towards the Library. When he reached the library he quietly slipped through the door towards the restricted section. When he walked over to the section it was sectioned off by little rails so Masi climb under them and walked right in looking for the art if necromancy books. Masi scanned the shelves and immediately noticed why these books where restricted: some books where covered with what looked like human skin and where based on dark arts and potions. He found what he was looking for after a few minutes of looking and slipped it under his cloak and walked right out. When Masi reached his dorm everyone was asleep in their beds and Masi slowly and carefully slipped his hard worked on cloak under his mattress and put the book in his trunk. Masi slipped into his four-poster slowly and smiled to himself as he slipped into his warm bed. That morning Masi had woken up way to early so he decided to read a little into his new book. Masi quickly put an illusion charm on the book so to everyone else "Necromancy and the art of the dead" looked like an old dusty transfiguration book. Masi began to read and take information, he quickly learned that he had been looking at the ghosts and hearing for the ghosts wrong and necromancers had to adjust their sight and hearing to see what others could not. Eventually Masi tried to adjust his sight and hearing and he immediately heard things he hadn't heard before. Masi's concentration was broken when Joe woke up and groggily said "hey wassa time isss it?" Masi had to snap the book shut and shove it into his wide-open trunk so he couldn't see what he was reading. Masi told him it was early and we could wait a little while and he nodded and got dressed. After a awhile Matt woke up and they all trudged down to the breakfast table. Good thing it was Saturday and they had no classes, today Masi would lock himself in his dormitory and read his necromancy book. Masi glanced around the room and noticed that a girl with blue eyes and slightly tinted blue skin and hair was standing next to professor Granger and Headmistress Mcgonagall. When Masi made eye contact with professor granger she motioned for him to walk over and he obeyed. When Masi reached the staff table Prof. Granger smiled and said "Masi, meet Gabriantus. Gabriantus, meet Masi" Masi shook her hand and felt a coolness that reminded him of water. Prof. Granger spoke again "Masi, Gabriantus is an elemental, a water to be an exact" Masi nodded and said "yes I kinda guessed because she has all traits and I could sense her, as you may know an elemental can sense each other when one is near." Gabriantus nodded and so did Prof. Granger. Professor Granger cleared her throat and said "Well, last night I had an idea, I think that you should train your powers together. This way, Masi can learn from Gabriantus and-" Masi suddenly cut in and said "Umm, professor, I don't agree, I don't need any help" She smiled and said "Masi I know that you like to handle things your self but you cannot learn on your own." Masi was becoming increasingly angry and said in a much louder tone "NO, I bet you I am just as powerful or even more powerful than her now" Professor Granger didn't seem angry but kind of upset "Masi she has years of training, she's in fifth year and your only in 1st year, you have to see my point in this" Masi's blood was boiling and it must have shown because professor Granger stepped back and Masi said as calmly as he possible could but his voice was stiff and full of anger, "All I can see, is you professor, Underestimating my abilities, and guess what? I don't like it. So professor, I regret to inform you that I will decline your invitation to train with Gabriantus" And with that said Masi walked back to the table where he noticed the whole gang had arrived. Masi quickly said, "Don't ask" and he continued to eat. That day Masi was kind of in a bad mood so he went up into his room and got under his invisibility cloak and read his book on necromancy. Masi decided that today he was going to try to adjust his sight and hearing more. After an hour Masi got the spell right and was ready to try it himself, he also found that it would awaken the ancient language of Necromai for him and he would be fluent in it as well as his main language. Masi raised his wand to his heart as the book instructed and said "Come to the heart of thy Necromancer and teach me to see the dead to hear the dead and to speak the dead" and with that incantation said Masi felt a small tingle in his stomach the quickly faded but that is all that happened. Masi walked out of his dorm and was very surprised to see a ghost of a man that had glasses and dark hair, he looked about 25 and when he noticed that Masi had seen him he ran straight through a wall and Masi couldn't see him anymore. Masi had never seen this ghost and it lead him to believe that the spell had worked because he heard its footsteps when the ghost ran away. Masi then thought very hard and he tried to speak again in the Language of Necromai and what he heard was, "Tasan maku narateyha pua kusunpakanuatimaso losanbarscetus latos copes cariares" It had worked he could speak Necromai fluently and on command. Masi spoke again trying to speak in english and the words came out perfectly. Masi was now well on his way to becoming a self-trained necromancer. Masi walked around Hogwarts that night holding his invisibility cloak just in case he heard someone coming when Masi came to a ghost he spoke to it if it did not run away, some ghosts where killed normally some died from murder or suicide and some died in horrible accidednts some where a very horrible sight but some where like regular people. Masi learned the names of most ghosts and they all liked him it seemed that they where all very surprised that Masi could see them. Masi told them his house and some said they might drop in if they wanted to talk. After a few hours it was 11:00 and Masi went back to Gryffindor tower. That night Masi slept well, all of the days of work he had done for the invisibility cloak and necromancy was washing off of him through his sleep and it felt good. In the morning Masi was woken up by his friend Matt and when his face came into focus he looked pained and kind of scared. Matt quickly told Masi, "Masi the daily prophet just arrived and the news says that there was an attack in France and 7 people where killed including a Ravenclaw parents and they say that it was Draco Malfoy, the current dark lord." Masi sprang up out of bed and said "What! No way I though he was dormant!" Matt nodded and said "Yes, he was but out of nowhere he attacked, 7 muggles and 6 wizards killed by Avada Kedavra and Cructatious curse." Masi nodded and got dressed. It seemed that everyone had gotten dressed and where already in the great hall because no one was in the hallways when they where walking down to the great hall. When they reached the double doors to the great hall they walked in and noticed that just about everyone was inside the great hall sitting at there respective tables. Masi noted that there was a small girl that was crying at the Ravenclaw table, her parents must have been the ones killed. Masi slowly walked over to the Gryffindor Table and sat down with Matt. Everyone in the room seemed to be waiting for something and Masi asked, "What's going on, why is everyone waiting?" Joe said "Where waiting for Prof. Mconagall to fill us on what happened on the Malfoy attacks." Just then, Prof. Mconagall strided in and stopped in the middle of the room. She pursed her lips as if preparing for something then said "They have found 20 more bodies, thankfully none of them where parents of children who attend this school but 13 of them where wizards. Malfoy has invaded Buexbutons and he collected quite a bit of the student population and put them in his ranks, he has now disappeared along with his entire group of followers. We believe he may be aiming for Hogwarts. Luckily, no one at Buexbutons was killed." The room was silent, everyone seemed startled at this news especially that they are aiming for Hogwarts. Prof. Mconagall said, "Classes for today have been canceled due to these events." Everyone nodded and the Headmistress sat down.  
  
That week was uneventful, Masi had read the entire book and realized that this book was for beginners, it was based on solely waking up your powers, it did not contain any chants or spells or Enchantments that effect ghosts. So That day after flying lessons he ran upstairs and got his invisibility cloak from the Gryffindor tower on the 7th floor. When Masi entered the library he noticed that it was mostly empty other than a few Ravenclaws. Masi slowly and silently tiptoed towards the restricted section and slipped under the bar that separated the restricted section from the Library. Masi slowly browsed the books. Masi finally found what he was looking for so he slipped "Ancient Necromai arts" under his invisibility cloak and walked back up to the Gryffindor tower. Masi jumped on his bed and flipped open his new book. Masi was becoming absorbed into this book and learned a lot of things that he would try tomorrow. It said that if a necromancer practiced there powers enough, they cold make regular ghosts (ones that normal people can see) solid to them with out trying but it takes much more skill to make an irregular ghost solid. Masi also found many Necromai sayings that where like spells that affected ghosts. Masi chuckled to himself and though that next time peeves bothered him he would try the "Rasperin totulus curse" It would make them well up and inflate like a balloon and then pop and fly up to a mile away as long as it is inside their range of haunting (irregular ghosts don't have haunting ranges but regular ghosts do). Masi thought this was especially good was that all you needed to do was say a few words in Necromai and the spell would be executed without a wand, and it didn't even contain any Olwyn abilities. Masi went to sleep with about ten times the knowledge he had about Ghosts and necromancy than he did before. The next morning classes started again and Masi had transfiguration first. Masi went down to breakfast late for him and he was down there later than everyone else for a change. After breakfast him and the gang went to transfiguration and took their seats a bit earlier than usual. It turns out that the girl, whose parents where killed by Draco Malfoy, was Marissa's best friend and a good friend of Kate's so they all talked about that incident and how sad they where. When Professor Granger went in she went over the lesson with the class that they where going to do today and once again: Masi was going to be very bored. But when Prof. Granger passed out the objects to be transformed, she seemingly skipped Masi on-purpose and went on to the next person. When She sat down at her desk at the head of the room she called Masi over in a lowered voice and Masi quickly strided over to her desk. She beckoned Masi to sit down into a spare chair and Masi obliged, When she spoke she said "Hello Masi, The teachers have been talking over the staff meeting and we have come to a decision… We have decided to let you jump to a more advanced class, but not just one grade…. Two." Masi shook his head and said "In all classes?" Prof. Granger nodded and said "yes in everything except flying lessons because there isn't a flying lesson for 2nd years. Masi nodded and Prof. Granger spoke once again "Of course, we haven't made the decision for you. We believe that it is up to you because we know that some people of you age might want to stay with their friends the whole day instead of skipping a grade and learning more advanced magic." Masi nodded and said, "Thank you, I have chosen… to expand my magical abilities and jump 2 grades." Prof. Granger nodded and gave him a big smile and said, "Okay well, I guess these changes start…. Now! You have Charms class. Good Luck!" And Masi nodded and grabbed his books and stalked off into the outer south corridor on the 4th floor. Masi quickly walked off towards the charms class because he didn't want to be overly late for his first 3rd year lesson. When Masi entered the charms classroom he felt all of the eyes of the 3rd year Gryffindors on him and he slowly walked up and took a seat in the front row near a dark haired boy. As soon as the teacher noticed him he said, "Oh, I take it that you accepted the schools offer Mr. Dolan." Masi nodded and he announced to the class "Class, welcome a new student to this class: Masi Dolan, he has been jumped up 2 grades and will be joining you in all of your other classes for the rest of the year. I trust he will be welcomed into the group as an equal" Their was a murmuring of "Yes professor Flitwick" and they all got back to work. Prof. Flitwick explained to him the lesson and Masi quickly caught on. Masi managed to make the bird fly out of his wand in about 2 minutes. The class seemed to have a newfound respect for Masi once it was over and they all walked off to lunch once the lesson was dismissed. Masi found the others had been let out early so he went to sit next to them. Masi told the group about what Prof. Granger said and that from now on he would be taking 3rd year classes. After lunch Masi went to his next lesson: Potions. Snape seemed to have a newfound hate for Masi and used every moment he could to embarrass Masi. Masi soon realized that 3rd year classes where not to challenging for him but at lest they where harder than 1st year classes. That day even though Snape ragged on Masi every minute, was mostly uneventful, and it was a good thing that in 2 days, Christmas vacation began. The next two days where as normal as possible but During Christmas Vacation, something was coming that Masi wouldn't expect.  
  
  
  
  
  
***In the hiding place of Malfoy***  
  
"Master, we have found a power at Hogwarts that is beyond belief we ask for you to look at him." A Man sitting in a throne with snakes carved into it said in a lazy voice "Very well, show me" The Man in the Dark cloak who had spoken before said "Thank you master." And he walked out of the room through a large set of Double doors. When the man came back he was carrying a large bowl and inside was a large fire that was and odd color of purple. The man in the cloak brought it to the man on the throne and nodded, The man on the throne who must have been the leader said, "Thank you, Tidius. Ah and one more question, I believe you have a son at Hogwarts now? When will he be ready to join our ranks?" The man spoke as quickly as he possibly could and said "Master Malfoy, Brother, Tidius Jr., shall be ready by 6th or 7th year, I am tutoring him in the dark arts every summer." The Man on the throne, who must me Malfoy said, "DO NOT CALL ME BROTHER! CRUCIO!" And he aimed his wand at the man and a red spell shot out of the tip as fast as a bullet and when it came in contact with the man known as Tidius he curled up into a ball and he experienced an excruciating pain. Tidius did not know how long he had been on the ground all he knew was that when the curse was lifted he rolled out of the ball and gasped for hair. Now Draco Malfoy had turned to the bowl of purple fire and waved his wand over it and in about 5 seconds a face appeared in the fire then a whole body then the room around it. It was a boy sitting on his bed reading a book. He had dark hair and green eyes and he was rather tall. Draco Malfoy lifted his wand up and moved over the cover of the book and it seemed to sharpen and become visible. On the cover of the book it said "Elementals of the past-a book of techniques" Draco Malfoy eyes widened and he said "An elemental… Tidius, What is this boys name again?" The man still in a good amount of pain said in a pained voice "Masi… Masi Dolan"  
  
The man furrowed his brow and his blonde white eyebrows seemed to become one and the man looked like he was in intense thought "Masi… Masi… I seem to remember that name………. Wait a second, this boy is an elemental?" Tidius nodded and said "Yes and we have also seen him practicing the art of Necromancy and he is a parselmouth" Draco Malfoy's eyes widened at this and said "A parselmouth? And a Necromancer?…..I know who this boy is. His real last name is not Dolan, it is Riddle. He is the son of lord Voldemort. All of the people in the room seemed to gasp at this and Draco Malfoy said "Bring him to me! He shall help us in bring back the great and powerful: Lord Voldemort!" 


End file.
